Psych Ward
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Hey, Lady Lips! When did they let you out of the psych ward?", sneered Karofsky. Sam clenched his jaw and fists and tried to keep his control, counting to ten over and over in his head. "What? You gonna swing at me?", asked the bigger teen. Thats all it took, Sam snapped.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam? Sam, are you okay, dude?", asked Puck as he gave the boy's shoulder a violent shake, making Sam snap out of his daze in an instant. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Puck. Just tired, I guess.", replied Sam as he looked to the front of the choir room where Mr. Shuester wrote two words on the white board: Strong and Weak. Sam Evans was strong on the outside but weak on the inside, he was scarred and broken, but able to put on a brave face and a smile to fool his friends into believing that he was fine. "Strong and weak. We all have our strengths and we all have our weaknesses. This week you will have a choice of depicting a strength or a weakness. Maybe your song will depict both, maybe it won't.", explained Mr. Shuester as he turned and faced his students, the color of the marker matching his sweater vest.

"I for one have many strengths. My voice, my looks, my leadership skills, my acting.", said Rachel as she flashed a smile and brushed brown hair over her shoulder, she stood up as if she were going to continue her little self absorbed rant. "All those strengths and one weakness, you never know when to shut up. Its always me me me me me.", whispered Sam as he sunk down lower in his seat. Puck snorted in laughter, causing Rachel to look over at them both questioningly, she had obviously heard what the blonde had said about her. "Excuse me?", asked Rachel as she crossed the floor to stand in front of Sam. "I didn't stutter, Rachel. You heard me loud and clear, didn't you? All those strengths and one huge weakness. You never know when to shut up.", said Sam as he looked up at her from his seat. She huffed and made the right decision by walking back over to her seat and sitting back down, she sure was good at throwing a tantrum.

"Alright, guys. Lets settle down, now. Your song selection has to talk about a strength or weakness. It has to be something about you. Whether its inside of you or showing on the outside, it has to be known in the song.", explained Mr. Shuester as he capped the marker and placed it back on the piano. Voices of the fellow Glee clubbers were heard as they discussed their song choice for the week, filling the room with a soft buzz. Sam didn't bother to join in on the conversation, he didn't have the patience for Rachel today, today was a day that he had low tolerance for anything. He had to leave the classrooms many times to keep himself in check, to make sure that he didn't snap at a student arguing with a teacher or to make sure the tension in a room didn't drive him insane. When Sam felt tension, he in return got tense and edgy; when he felt excitement coming off of somebody it revved him up as if he were in the middle of a crowd at a concert.

The bell rang out above them all, silencing them from their talking, signaling the end of the period and the end of the day. "Class dismissed.", said Mr. Shuester as he gathered up the sheet music that was scattered all over the top of the piano. Everybody stood up from their seats and picked up their backpacks and put on their jackets, eager to get of the school and go on their own way. Sam, however, was wishing that Glee Club was a little longer or that Mr. Shuester would hold them all back for Booty Camp. He was in no mood to go back to Riverview Psychiatric Correctional Facility, his parents admitted him there for an after school program and he was there on the weekends for a few hours. The doctors there diagnosed Sam with behavioral problems and impulse control problems, when it came to the impulse control it was all wrapped around his temper and anger control. It took a lot to get Sam to snap and a lot to get him back under control again, the Nurses found it was easier to just hold him against something until he calmed down rather than negotiate with him. It was either get him to calm down or he would be drugged up and put into an isolation room.

"Hey, Sam. You wanna come over and play COD? Pucks coming over, too.", asked Finn as he lopped over to the smaller boy. _Anything to get out of the Psych Ward. _"I wish I could Finn. I haven't played COD in weeks, but I cant tonight. I have to babysit the little ones.", replied Sam as he slung his backpack over his shoulders and gripped the straps tightly. "Dang. Well, alright dude. We'll try again next week or something.", said Finn as he clapped Sam on the shoulder and walked down the hall with Puck in tow. Sam walked down the hall and mumbled a curse under his breath when Karofsky bumped shoulders with him, almost knocking him off his feet. He straightened the straps of his backpack and continued down the hall until he was outside, scanning the parking lot for his Dad's car.

"Lets go, Samuel.", barked his Dad as he pulled the car over in front of his son, who got into the passenger seat and closed the door behind him. The car ride was silent and neither of them made a move to start a conversation or even say a single word to the other. Their relationship was thin and jagged on the edges, they never got along but tried to keep it neutral around his Mother and younger siblings. When they arrived both of them got out of the car and walked in through the automatic doors that would lock at night and lock when no Nurses were on their shifts. His Father signed him in at the front desk and had a few words with the Nurse before he turned and left, not one word was said to his son. "Come along, Sam. We'll get your medication into you and let you join the others in the day room, its the music period. Come on, now.", said Nurse Ellen as she wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulders and slowly guided him into one of the Offices where the patients were examined.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

Sam followed Nurse Ellen into the examination Office and took a seat on the small table, swinging his legs back and forth as if he were content. Nurse Ellen stayed outside the room to give the Doctor enough space to look over the boy without crowding him. "Hello, Sam. How are you feeling today? I'm just going to take your vitals and then you'll get your medicine.", asked Doctor Rowland. "I'm fine, Doctor Rowland.", replied Sam as he relaxed his arm so he could get his blood pressure taken accurately. "Are you feeling safe?", he asked him as he took off the cuff and started to listen to his heartbeat and breathing. "Yes.", said Sam as he lowered his shirt back down again and looked over at Doctor Rowland. "Lets get your medicine into you. It'll be the usual of Ritalin, Lexapro, and Zoloft.", he explained as he handed the blonde a small cup of water and a smaller cup with the three pills in it.

The blonde swallowed the pills and drank down the water, before opening his mouth and raising his tongue to show that he had swallowed them and that he wasn't hiding them. "Good. Go on back out to Nurse Ellen, she'll take you back to the day room to join the others.", said Doctor Rowland as he patted him on the back as he jumped down from the table and walked out of the room, walking back into the arms of Nurse Ellen. She slowly guided him down the hall and to the right where the day room is located. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and stroked his hair before she walked back to the Nurses Station, as he walked over to one of the tables and sat down beside Hunter who is deaf and who taught Sam how to sign. Hunter loved to talk but nobody really knew sign language except those two, the blonde usually had to interpret for the brown haired boy.

**Hey Sam. How are you, man? **

_**I'm good, Hunter. How are you? **_

__**Just fine. I dont know why they bother to play music in here when I can't hear a thing. **

_**I know. But I know that you can feel the beat through the floor. **_

__**It'd be better if you would sign the words for me. Then I would really know. **

_**I'm not that good yet. Once I get better I'll sign any song that you want. **_

__That made Hunter smile one of his rare smiles as he looked over at the blonde, he slid his cup of juice towards Sam, who said thank you and took a small sip before sliding it back. "Well, would you look at that, the deaf nerd hanging out with a dumb blonde. Do you understand what I'm saying, Hunter?", asked Ray,one of the other guys in the facility. Hunter glared up at him as did Sam, who looked over at the boy to see if he wanted to say anything back, luckily he stayed silent but Sam didn't. "Leave him alone, Ray. You know he can read lips, he knows what you're saying.", said Sam as he glared up at the bigger boy. "I wasn't talking to you, Sam. Now was I?", asked Ray as he gave Sam's forehead a hard tap with his finger. The blonde's hands clenched and his shoulders tensed up, he turned his head towards Hunter when the smaller boy tapped on the table to get his attention. _**Sam, dont. You'll get hurt. **_

Sam nodded at him and made a move to sit back down but almost tripped over his chair when Ray gave his shoulders a strong push. The blonde returned the push with a shove of his own, earning a punch to the cheek from the bigger boy. Sam landed on the floor with his cheek split open, he growled under his breath and used the leverage of the floor to push himself up and return a swing of his own. His fist connected with Ray's jaw and the he staggered back a bit with blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth. He was just about to lunge at Sam when two of the male Nurses stepped in and grabbed them both from behind, hauling them off of their feet and placing them both against separate walls. Sam was now in no mood to be touched or contained so he struggled against the burly Nurse who had a tight grip on him, keeping him in place against the wall.

"Relax. Relax.", ordered the Nurse as he tightened his grip even more on the struggling boy. Sam gave one more attempt at getting out of the hold before he gave in and allowed himself to be pressed back against the wall, his breathing coming out in short pants but now slowing down to just a few deep breaths. When he was calmed down enough the Nurse released him and allowed him to return to his spot next to Hunter, until Zack, one of the Counselors, walked into the room. "Sam. Why dont you join us in group? It'd give you a chance to talk about what just happened here.", said Zack as he crossed the room and stood beside the blonde. Sam looked up at him cautiously and nervously, he never talked in group, he just listened to the others. In here he's the strong and silent type, but in reality, he's screaming from 6 feet under inside. Nobody hears it but him. __


End file.
